


don't let it break your heart

by taysomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending for Everyone, Not Actually Unrequited Love, gahsing later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taysomnia/pseuds/taysomnia
Summary: Bora and Yoohyeon were best friends and loved each other more than either could admit. The only problem was that Yoohyeon had a girlfriend she also loved.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	don't let it break your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i have been working on this for a while. It's actually a repost bc I deleted the other. But it's being turned into a multi-chap.

Bora was lying on the couch with a pillow over her head for what felt like hours. Maybe it was. It was easy to waste time. Especially when she was drowning in her own thoughts.

She didn’t move an inch even when she heard keys rattling in the door.

She was still quiet and unmoving when a pair of hands lifted up her legs and sat down before letting them on top of thighs.

Yoohyeon was scratching the inside of her ankles and Bora's heart was beating erratically in her chest and that’s what caused her to finally stir.

“Yoohyeon,” she whispered, muffled by the pillow.

Yoohyeon picked up the pillow and when Bora’s eyes fluttered open Yoohyeon was staring down at her with a slight frown.

Bora already knew what she was going to say before she opened her mouth.

“Why did you leave like that?”

“She wasn’t being fair.”

Yoohyeon looked conflicted. And Bora knew that she was. And she knew why she was. Who would she defend? Her girlfriend or her best friend?

“She did have some good points.”

Bora groaned. Girlfriend it was.

“But… so did you.”

The corner of Bora’s mouth twitched but Yoohyeon wasn’t letting her have that.

“Why do I have to love two equally stubborn people?”

Bora huffed and shook her legs a little.

“First of all, I am not stubborn-”

Yoohyeon raised an eyebrow.

Bora flushed but continued.

“-And second of all, you know you love me more.” She stuck out her tongue.

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes and her hand moved slightly higher up her leg.

“Look Bora, Siyeon was just trying to-”

Bora was suddenly annoyed. Maybe it was because Yoohyeon was touching her so casually, like she always did before Siyeon was in the picture. Or maybe it was just the subject of Siyeon in general.

“I don’t want to talk about her.” Bora snapped.

Yoohyeon’s eyes widened a fraction. And Bora suddenly felt embarrassed. 

Yoohyeon let out a breath and Bora was about to start apologizing when Yoohyeon lifted up Bora’s legs and stood up.

“Yoohyeon, I’m sorry. You know I don’t mind Siyeon-”

“Why do you hate her?”

Bora sat up and raised her arms. “I don’t hate her!”

Yoohyeon raised an eyebrow and looked unimpressed.

“Really? Because ever since we actually got together, you haven’t been her biggest fan.”

Bora bit her lip and looked down at Yoohyeon’s feet.

“I was never her fan,” she whispered quietly. 

“Why is that, Bora? You’ve always wanted me to be happy. I can’t even count how many times you’ve said that to me. And when I finally have someone that’s… that makes me happy like this, you suddenly aren’t okay with it?”

Bora groans and brings her hands up to her face.   
  
Before she can respond, she feels Yoohyeon’s hands and then she’s staring up into Yoohyeon’s sad eyes.

“I want you to be happy more than anything, Yoohyeon. That’s always been true and always will be.”

Yoohyeon’s eyebrows raise, scrunching together in confusion.

“Then why-”

“But not with her.” Bora said quietly, still staring up into Yoohyeon’s eyes.

Yoohyeon just stares down at her, not saying anything. 

And then she’s stepping back, creating a huge space between them. And Bora wants to laugh at the cruel irony.

“I think if… if it was someone else. And if the story was different. If I realized I liked her, and she liked me back right away. And I was still just as happy-”

Bora swallowed. She didn’t like when Yoohyeon could read her better than she knew herself sometimes.

“You would still find some reason to not like her. I think you’d dislike anyone that I loved.”

Bora’s eyes were tearing up, and she knew what was coming. Maybe she knew Yoohyeon better than she knew herself too.

“You can’t be the only person I ever love, Bora.”

_ ‘Why not?’  _ was hanging silently in the air. But by the look on Yoohyeon’s face, Bora didn’t even need to say that out loud for it to be true.

Bora felt selfish. And that wasn’t a word that Yoohyeon had ever used to describe her. And even right now, if Bora asked her flat out if she thought she was being selfish, she knows without a doubt that Yoohyeon would say no. 

And that was exactly the reason why Bora was.

The only thing Bora was ever sure of, was trying for Yoohyeon. No matter what the circumstances were. Yoohyeon believed in Bora in a way that no person ever had before. And that meant something. Bora would never jeopardize that. Yoohyeon had sacrificed so much for Bora. Even her happiness. So now it was Bora’s turn to sacrifice what she was feeling for Yoohyeon’s happiness. Because Yoohyeon deserved to be happy more than anyone that Bora had ever known.

“I want you to be happy.”

Yoohyeon stared at her. And Bora knew why. She had always said this. Even now. But Bora meant it this time. And she meant it in the way that Yoohyeon really wanted.

“And if you’re happy with Siyeon. If you love her. Then I’m happy.”

Yoohyeon’s face softened for a moment. It was a fleeting moment, because when Bora blinked again, her expression was back to the same. Bora didn’t want to think it meant anything. Because it didn’t. It never did.

“I love  _ you _ .” Yoohyeon said it with so much emotion, that Bora could swear there was something else behind the meaning. 

Even when Bora searched Yoohyeon’s face again, and the emotion in her eyes and heart and throat were gone. It was there. 

Sometimes fleeting moments were all Bora had to hold onto.

She knew that better than anyone.

“I know you do.” Bora’s voice had just as much emotion when she replied.

Yoohyeon coughed, and Bora knew she was trying not to cry.

But Bora wasn’t that strong. And she could feel a couple silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Yoohyeon shook her head and then moved around the couch.

“I have to get back.”

_ ‘To Siyeon,’  _ goes unsaid. But it’s as loud as if Yoohyeon were saying it directly into her ear.

“Yeah,” Bora speaks with a low voice. She’s not even bothering to try and hide the fact that she’s crying.

She can’t see Yoohyeon, because now she’s behind Bora, near the front door. But Bora knows Yoohyeon is deciding whether she should stay here and try and comfort her, or if she should go back to Siyeon. Who’s probably doing just fine. Siyeon doesn’t care if Bora doesn’t like her or not. And Bora doesn’t care either. But she cares about Yoohyeon. And she knows this is destroying her. Would Siyeon know that or care that much? Probably not.

So when Yoohyeon lets out a quiet, decisive breath and leaves the apartment, it hurts Bora more than she thought it would.

Because Yoohyeon didn’t just choose to go back home to Siyeon.

Yoohyeon chose Siyeon. Period.

_ Yoohyeon chose Siyeon. _

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Loving Kim Bora was the easiest thing in the world.

Yoohyeon has loved her best friend ever since they met in high school.

Of course, it wasn’t love at first sight.

(although her 16-year-old self probably thought so.)

It was more like meeting someone for the first time and knowing things would be okay.

That every worry she had had up until that point seemed to have disappeared, and in its place was a goofy smile and the most infectious laugh she had ever heard.

So loving Bora was not hard. It never had been hard. It was almost like breathing.

But loving someone  _ more  _ than Bora felt wrong.

And what made it even worse was that she didn’t even know if she loved Siyeon more.

Her love for Bora and Siyeon could probably be on the scale of polar opposites.

All Yoohyeon knew was that someone was going to get hurt.

(It was probably going to be her.)

\---

“Hey,” Yoohyeon called into the apartment, hanging her coat up by the door as it closed behind her.

Siyeon’s head popped up from the couch and she had a hesitant smile on her face. 

Yoohyeon got a sense of whiplash and a memory from seeing Bora earlier, but she plastered a smile on her one face and shook her head to get rid of any lingering thoughts.

“How’s your friend?” Siyeon asked, still hesitant.

Yoohyeon shrugged and joined her girlfriend on the couch and into welcomed open arms.

She sighed as she settled in front of Siyeon and leaned back against her.

“She was mad and hurt,” Yoohyeon finally replied.

Siyeon didn’t say anything for a few moments and Yoohyeon could tell that she was trying to think of the best way to talk about Bora without offending Yoohyeon.

“She just needs to accept the fact that I’m not going anywhere anytime soon,” Siyeon whispered the last part, and Yoohyeon felt her eyes close at what that might hold for the future.

It was hard being in the middle of Siyeon and Bora.

She loved them both so much, but seeing Bora so  _ hurt _ was just something that she couldn’t even stand to think about.

“Maybe I should've stayed longer to make sure she-" Yoohyeon replied, her voice getting slightly higher because she was nervous.

Siyeon pushed Yoohyeon slightly forward so she could look at her and cut her off mid-sentence.

“Are you serious? She will be okay, Yooh. I want you here." Siyeon's voice softened at the end as her eyes pleaded with her girlfriend.

Yoohyeon sighed and pulled away completely, standing up.

She got deja vu again, being in this similar position with Bora earlier.

“She just needs me and-”

“I need you, Yoohyeon! I’m your girlfriend, remember?” Siyeon’s eyes were narrowed and she looked like she had more to say.

Yoohyeon scratched her neck and then ran her fingers through her hair.

“I’ve known Bora a long time and she-”

“I know that! But it’s always Bora. You go running to her the second she texts or calls, no matter  _ what we are doing. _ ”

Yoohyeon flushed for a moment and shook her head.

“It’s not like that, it’s just…” She paused herself this time.

Siyeon let the silence linger in the air before she spoke again with a soft voice.

“It’s just that you love her.”

Yoohyeon didn’t reply and say she did, because she knew Siyeon meant in a different way.

After another minute of her just standing there and staring helplessly at Siyeon, Siyeon scoffed quietly and stood up.

Yoohyeon was a couple inches taller, but she felt significantly smaller than her in this moment.

“I’m gonna go. Give me a call when you decide what you want.”  _ when you decide who you want. _

Yoohyeon didn’t have the energy or heart to stop her, but she could feel her heart wanting to jump out of her chest.

The loud slam of the door brought her back to reality and she sank back into the couch with a heavy sigh.

Loving Kim Bora was easy.

_ But why did it hurt so much? _

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel so inclined please leave kudos & comments bc i get really insecure about my writing. (why i deleted the first one tbh)
> 
> twt - @taysomnia


End file.
